Why Wait?
by ChannyFanInTheBlob
Summary: Based off of Victoious' Freak The Freak Out, but SWAC-ified and with CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N- Hey guys! It's been like forever since I uploaded anything and I'm so sorry! I just had no time in my hands. But I've been working on this one for a while and I hope you guys like it. It's based off of Victorious' Freak The Freak Out, but this has Channy in it! **

**I was gonna post up a trailer for this, but it got deleted for some reason. :( It was good, too! Oh well! Enjoy!**

"**WHY WAIT"**

Set The Scene: **(A/N- I suggest you read these. You probably won't understand if you don't) **

Tawni, and her boyfriend Hayden, and this week's So Random guest star, Janice Albertry, were currently sitting at a table at the newest, and hottest club, "El Baile Del Gato" or in English, "The Dancing Cat." **(A/N- Think about "The Dancing Cat" in Cheetah Girls 2) **

Pretend that there is nobody there. And you're standing in the center of the club. In front of you, in the right corner is the entrance: A double glass door that's tinted pink when the sun's rays hit it at the correct angle, the door frame is gold and compliments the shiny, silver handles just right. We'll call this the **FRONT DOOR or ENTRANCE.**

To the left of the door, there's a stage 3 ft. thick and 20 by 10 ft. wide. The wall behind it consists of a beautiful pattern of circular lights that change colors, almost like bubbles. We'll call this the **BUBBLE STAGE.**

On the right wall, there's a spiral staircase that leads to a small platform made of 100% glass, about 8 by 5 ft. wide, not too high, for the audience to see you. The white railings accompany you all the way to the top. We'll call this the **STAIRCASE and PLATFORM.**

To your left is a wall with a beautiful mural of the words "El Baile Del Gato" in various colors in a very curvy handwriting. In front of the wall are many, many, many small, medium, and large round tables covered by white, elegant cloths, surrounded by lots of chairs. We'll call this the **DINING AREA.**

Behind you is what we call the back wall. There's another stage, but unlike the BUBBLE STAGE,it had a walkway that led to a small oval-like platform-like a fashion show. Let's call this the **WALKWAY STAGE.**

Last, but not least, is below you. You're currently standing on the giant **DANCE FLOOR. **There was a disco ball hanging above your head and the squares on the floor consistently change from red to green to purple to yellow to blue to orange to pink to green to purple to orange to yellow to red to silver to gold to white to pink to blue and so on and so forth. This is the **DANCE FLOOR!**

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**

**(A/N- T=Tawni, H=Hayden, J=Janice, P= Portlyn, M=Marta, S=Sonny, **

**JB= Joey Balatico, G=Grady, N=Nico, C=Chad.)**

Tawni, Hayden, and Janice were sitting on a table with four chairs in the dining area. They were currently sitting in the hottest club that opened last week and Tawni and Janice signed up for the weekly singing competition. They were ready for anything that fate had to throw at them. Little did they know that fate would lead them to go against the champions who just happen to be from their enemy show, Mackenzie Falls.

Janice's POV:

Tawni swiftly excused herself from the table to get another refill of soda and these two familiar looking girls walked up to me and Hayden. They were both brunettes. Oh, I remember them! They were the main female actors from that drama next door! It was Marta and Portlyn.

Portlyn sat in Tawni's seat and started to try and flirt with Hayden.

P- Hey. I've seen you around the studio. You're that new intern guy, aren't you?

She said, rubbing her hands on Hayden's.

J- Um, miss? Can I help you?

I said to her in a rude, sassy tone. Instead of answering she rolled her eyes and went back to flirting badly.

P- Is it your first time here?

H- Yeah, it is.

Hayden said hesitating.

P-I just love your eyes!

H- Uh, thanks?

Hayden picked up her hands and tried to dispense them by her side and away from him.

J- HEY! YOU! He has a girlfriend, you know.

I yelled at her, knowing that when someone messed with Tawni, it never turned out well.

P- Who? You? I could beat you any day.

J- No, not me. Her.

I pointed to Tawni who had come back and was glaring at Portlyn with one hand on her hip. Portlyn turned around and snickered at the sight of the beautiful blonde.

P- Oh, a random, I see. He surely has bad taste in females then.

T- Oh, puh-lease! I am waaaaaay prettier than you and a word of advice: moisturize girl! If you want to flirt, badly I might add, then you should try to _at least_ look pretty!

Whoo! Go Tawni!

P- Excuse me. Do you kn-

T- You're definitely excused to fix that horrible make-up. Go on!

P- *scoff* You should try using some _real _make-up, instead of that cafeteria mush you guys have to eat!

On No She Didn't!

H- Ahem. Look at the menu! Ooh! They have buffalo nuggets! Hehe. That's good news! … Well, not for the buffalo.

Hayden tried to change the subject, but Tawni and Portlyn just looked at him oddly.

P- So, So Random, you girls gonna sing tonight?

Ha! So So Random!

T- We didn't come here for the buffalo nuggets!

H- But we are gonna get some, right?

T- Sure. And yeah we're singing tonight.

M- Awesome!

P- So are we!

Marta, I guess, tried to butt in 'cause she was feeling left out.

M- Well, how about this. Mackenzie Falls against So Random!

J- That sounds awesome!

M- Then, it's ON!

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**

Back at the Studio: Sonny's POV:

I sat in my dressing room. It was 8:45 and I was stuck here writing a sketch and designing the new costumes for the new "Annoying Girl." Tawni left me to do this all alone and went with our guest star Janice Albertry. Janice was a lovely girl and had an amazing singing voice. They were at that cool new club "The Dancing Cat." It was huge and had singing competitions every weekend. The owner was Hispanic so it was named "El Balie Del Gato," which is The Dancing Cat. Wait, didn't I say that already? Oh, well.

I sighed as Marshall said that I couldn't leave until I finished, even if I had to stay overnight. My hair was a mess because I always pulled at it when I was frustrated. I didn't even bother re-brushing it.

_SLAM!_

I turned around to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper standing in my doorway, or Tawni's doorway, panting.

S- Oh my God, Chad! What happened?

His clothes were torn and his hair was a mess. Oh! He must have gotten attacked by those fans that I heard running down the hall earlier.

C- Woah! The question to be asked here is what happened to your hair.

S- If you must know, Marshall told me to write a new sketch and design the new costumes for this week's show.

C- What does that have to do with your hair?

S- I was getting to that part. So, I can't think of anything funny-

C- That's a shock.

S- Could you just shut up? OK. Anyway, when I get frustrated, I pull at my hair and I didn't even bother to brush it because I know it would just end up like this again within 5 minutes.

…..He just stared at me with his eyebrow raised.

C- So, are we still going to dinner tonight?

S- Sorry, I can't.

Chad and I have been secretly dating for 3 months and by my surprise, no one has found out yet. You would think that Zora would have found out…

C- Why?

S- Sketch!

Hey came over and sat on the couch motioning for me to come over. He pulled me into his lap and smiled.

C- I guess I'll just stay here.

10 minutes later…

S- That's it!

C- What's it?

S- I just thought of a sketch! There's this girl and she ends up getting a date with her secret crush, but before she goes on the date and after she finishes dolling up, her family tells her to do the most outrageous things. So, she ends up with a ripped dress, messy hair, dust all over her face and bloodshot eyes. Then, her date comes to pick her up and he's dressed in a zombie-like outfit and it turns out that they were going to attend a costume party!

C- You know, that's actually pretty good.

My eyes lit up at him saying that a So Random sketch is pretty good. He thinks it's good!

S- Really?

C- Yeah. I mean she gets out her best dress and spends hours on her hair and then it turns out that they're going to some costume ball and they're all "matchy."

S- Thanks! That's oddly nice of you, Chad. Now, we have to think of what her parents and siblings did to her to make her messy…

C- Woah, woah, woah…woah. What do you mean _we?_

S- We- as in you and I, me and you?

C- No, no, no….no. _We _aren't doing anything. _You _are going to do all that random stuff.

Well, looks like it's back to the conceited Chad.

S- Please?

C- No, I'm getting out of here-NOW.

S- OK. Unless you want those fan-girls to shred you to pieces, then leave.

He shook his head and looked at me.

C- Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, I saw the girls run out of the building.

I took my phone out of my pocket and typed a secret password in and on a new text message:

_ATTENTION ALL FANS OF THE FAMOUS:_

_CHAD DYLAN COOPER!_

_He is still in Condor studios hiding in none other than Sonny Munroe's dressing room._

_Come immediately and get the best deal on CHADDY!_

_Best Wishes, _

_SONNY MUNROE_

I started to wave the phone around in my hand.

S- Well, if you don't help me, I guess I'll just send this text message to everyone!

He read the message and a look of fear crossed his eyes. Then, he scoffed.

C- You can't send that. You'd have to have _all _of their numbers.

S- Not when you have Zora to hack into the cell satellites.

C- No…

S- Oh, yeah.

He grabbed a random chair and sat down next to me. I smiled and deleted the message…**(A/N- I was gonna make her send it by accident, but I went back to change some things and it just changed the whole plot.)**

C- So, for the ripped dress, I was thinking the attic.

He said with a slight hint of uneasiness in his voice.

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**

Tawni's POV:

J- I love your purse, Tawni!

T- Thanks!

J- What's it made of?

T- Monkey fur.

J- WHAT?

T- Relax, it's not real!

Portlyn walked towards the back of the **WALKWAY STAGE **and Marta stopped and looked at us.

M- Enjoy us.

T- Enjoy my monkey fur.

I said waving my purse in front of her. She shot me a "you really are random" look and walked toward Portlyn. Each of them grabbed a microphone from the MC and smirked at us.

MC- Alright, settle down. We now, continue with the singing competitions with a couple of regulars: Marta and Portlyn!

A spotlight turned on them and they smiled. It wasn't a _real _smile, it was fake. How did I know? Well, I know people.

MC- Alright ladies, what song are you gonna thrown down?

They whispered amongst themselves and finally agreed on the song Girl Thing by Anna Margaret.

**(A/N- Bold is Portlyn, Regular is Marta, and underline is both)**

MC- Let's juice them up!

Then, everybody started clapping.

It's a girl thing  
>A g-g-girl thing <strong>(Yea)<strong>  
>It's a girl thing a girl thing a girl thing.<br>If your talkin trash about me, better watch what you say I'll take you down.  
><strong>If you're treading on my turf then your stepping on my game I'll take you down.<strong>  
>'Cause I'm on my feet and you know that I own it. I got the heat.<br>So you don't wanna blow it.  
>If you think that your all bad, I'm gonna show you what I have I'll take you down. <strong>(Oh yeah)<strong>

Ohhhh watch out or work it out.  
>I'm here for the party and I'm not backing down.<br>Ohhh I'm the name on the big thing  
>If you think you can beat me I'm calling it out I'll take you down.<br>It's a girl thing  
>A g-g-girl thing<br>It's a girl thing a girl thing a girl thing.

If you droven dirty look 'cause I'm having all the fun I'll take you down.  
><strong>Trim me up with your words not to laugh, better run I'll take you down<strong> ( I'll take you down)  
><strong>'Cause I'm on my feet and you know that I own it.<br>I got the heat.  
>So you don't wanna blow it.<br>If you think that your all bad I'm gonna show you what I have I'll take you down.  
><strong>  
>Ohhhh watch out or work it out.<br>I'm here for the party and I'm not backing down.  
>Ohhh I'm the name on the big thing<br>If you think you can beat me I'm calling it out I'll take you down.  
>It's a girl thing, a g-g-girl thing It's a girl thing, a girl thing, a girl thing.<p>

If your talk trash about me better watch what you say.  
><strong>If your treading on my turf and your stepping on my game.<br>**If you droven dirty look 'cause I'm having all the fun.  
><strong>Trim me up with your words not to laugh then run.<strong>

**Ohhh ohhh yea yea  
><strong>I'll take you down  
><strong>Ohhh ohhh yea yea<br>**  
>If your talk trash about me better watch what you say I'll take you DOWN!<br>**Oh oh!**

**Ohhh **watch out or work it out. I'm here for the party and I'm not backing down.**  
>Ohhh<strong> I'm the name on the big thing you think you can beat me I'm calling it out I'll take you down.  
>It's a girl thing<br>A g-g-girl thing  
>It's a girl thing a girl thing a girl thing.<br>**(I'll take you down)**  
>It's a girl thing a g-g-girl thing<br>It's a girl thing a girl thing

They were horrible! My ears ached and covering them just didn't help!

Some people clapped and we clapped, too! Not because we liked them, but because…

T- Yay! We're clapping 'cause it's over!

J- Tawni!

T- What?

J- That is sooooo TRUE!

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**

Chad's POV:

I, the Chad Dylan Cooper, is currently being held hostage by Miss Sonny Munroe. She has threatened me into being her side kick to accompany her in her sketches.

OK. Who talks like that? I certainly don't! Anyway, Sonny and I have finished the "Messed Date" sketch and are currently making the costumes for some sketch called "Annoying Girl." And let me tell you, I'm actually pretty good with a needle!

C- Ow! Ow! Get it OUT! SONNY! HELP! Help! Help, help, help, help, help!

S- Stop jumping around, then maybe I'll actually get it out!

Well, maybe I'm not good with a needle. I was trying to sew, but instead, I stabbed the needle into my finger!

S- CHAD! Stop!

C- But it huuuuuuuuuuuurts!

S- That's not gonna help! Just let me take it out!

C- Never!

I started running around her dressing room with her chasing me.

S- Chad! Chad! CHAD! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**

Tawni's POV:

MC- Alright. Alright. Up next in our singing competition we got Tawni Hart and Janice Albertry.

I smiled at Janice and we walked onto the same stage. We grabbed a mic and stood at the back.

MC- OK, girls, choose your sauce.

J- Sauce?

MC- Well, most would say "poison" or something. I made up sauce.

WOW! That's DUMB!

J- OOOOOOOK?

Janice said, dragging out the "o."

MC- So, what's your sauce?

He said with a crazy look in his eye while smiling like a freak.

J- We wanna sing "Give It Up"

MC- Oooh! Some R&B action toniiiight!

T- Yeah, just play it.

I turned toward the wall and Janice faced the crowd. The music started and soon it was time to sing. **(A/N- Bold is Tawni and Italic is Janice and underlined is both.)**

**Someday I'll let you in**

**Treat you right**

**Drive you out of your mind**

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

Always want what you can't have 

But it's so bad if you don't get what wanted

Make you feel good as I'm with you

Wanna shape you

Boy, let's get it started

Give it up 

You can't win

'Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame 

You won't put up a fight

It's a game that we play at the end of the night

It's the same old story but you never get it right

Give it up!

Sonny's POV:

S- Chad you get your butt over here!

C- Never! Ow!

S- Yes!

C- No!

S- Yes!

C- No!

S- No!

C- Yes!

S- Gotcha!

C- I'm still not going over there!

S- Then, I'm gonna come get you!

He screamed and turned around to run, but I hopped over the couch and landed on top of him. He fell down and I was pressed up against him. Our eyes locked for a moment and what happened next was something I have been dreaming of for the past hour. I grabbed his hand, and pulled out the needle. Chad let out a high-pitched, girly scream. I tried to find something to muffle his scream, but my hands were all bloody so I pressed my lips against his and it worked!

Come a little closer

Come a little closer baby, baby

**So, stop trying to walk away**

**No you won't ever leave me behind!**

_Nooo! You better believe that I'm here to stay_

**That's right**

'_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine! Ooooh!_

Look at me, boy

'Cause I got you where I want ya

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shape you

Wanna break you

Take a backseat, boy

'Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win 

'Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame 

You don't put up a fight

It's a game that we play at the end of the night

It's the same old story but you never get it right

Give it up!

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**

Sonny's POV:

We pulled away from each other and stared at each other for a moment. Then we quickly and awkwardly got up.

C- Gosh. You didn't have to sack me.

He said, trying to avoid the subject. That was our first kiss with each other and it was sort of awkward.

S- Oh, yes I did. Now that I see that you're not good with a needle, _I _will do the sewing and you will sit and watch how to sew correctly.

He huffed and sat down like a little kid. I chuckled. After half an hour or so, I finished and we had to practice the hair-do.

C- It's late! Can't we just do this in the morning?

He whined like a two-year-old. I looked at the time and it was almost midnight.

S- Ok. But you have to stay here.

C- Why?

S- 'Cause it's very hard to master such a hair-do and I'm waking you up in the morning. Plus, I have to sew on the prop lace.

C- Sure, you just want to cuddle with the famous Chad Dylan Cooper!

S- Do not!

C- Do too!

S- Do not!

C- Do not!

S- Do too!

C-Ha! Gotcha!

S- Fine.

C- Fine

S- Good.

C- Good.

S- So are we good?

C- So good.

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**

_Hey-ey-ey! Oooohh!_

Come a little closer

Come a little closer, baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer, baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer, baby

If you are my baby

Then, I'll make you crazy toniiiiiihgt!

Look at me, boy

'Cause I got you where I want ya

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shape you

Wanna break you

Take a backseat, boy

'Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win 

'Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame 

You don't put up a fight

It's a game that we play at the end of the night

It's the same old story but you never get it right

Give it oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh yeah!

The crowd erupted in applause and we smiled, curtseyed and got off the stage. I walked over to Hayden and gave him a quick peck and sat down.

MC- Yeah, yeah, baby! What about that!

They crowd cheered and Marta and Portlyn kept booing.

MC- OK. That's the last name on the list and here to announce the next El Baile Del Gato winner, the owner of the joint, the one who signs my checks, Joey Balatico!

A man with a bald spot on his head, very similar to Marshall's, walked onstage and took the mic.

JB- **(A/N- haha! JB!)** Thanks everyone! Lot of great singers here tonight, huh?

The crowd started cheering and clapping.

JB- But I think two girls _really _stood out. So, tonight's winners are: Portlyn and Marta!

Portlyn and Marta jumped from their seats and screamed, but the audience was silent.

My jaw dropped and they climbed up the stairs. Hayden stood up and defended us.

H- Come on, man! These girls got ten more times more applause then them.

P- Just sit down!

H- I'll sit you down!

By then, we were all on our feet with angry expressions.

JB- Hey, hey! I own the club so I decide who wins.

P- Thank you, dad.

T- Dad?

H- Dad.

J- Dad.

We all looked at each other and exclaimed.

T&H&J- Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!

Portlyn was smirking, but it soon faded when someone in the crowd started yelling 'fix, fix' Soon, everyone was saying it. Then, it was my turn to smirk.

P- Hey! Hey! We won, 'cause we rock.

J- Yeah! Don't believe everything your _daddy _says.

T- Like when he says you're pretty.

I heard people rooting for me and some 'pown'd's and 'diss' from the audience.

P- That's it. You guys are banned from singing here ever again.

T- Yeah! Like we care.

We all started walking out until the waitress came in with our buffalo nuggets.

H- I say we get outta here-after we finish this food.

We all nodded in agreement and sat back down.

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**

The Next Morning: Nico's POV:

Grady and I went to Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room. Marshal told us that Sonny had stayed overnight to finish the sketch and that she had to make the costumes, too because Tawni was out with Janice.

N- Sonny must be exhausted!

G- Yeah, staying here working twice as much as she needs to without anyone to help her.

We arrived at her door when we heard laughing coming from inside. We turned to look at each other with eyebrows raised. Who could be in there with Sonny? Tawni never comes to work this early and Zora hardly comes out of her vents.

S- No way! That did _not _happen.

?- Yes she did.

I could tell Sonny was in there with a guy, but Grady and I were right here.

S- Seriously?

?- Yeah, my sister actually believed our cousin when he said that he was a wizard and multiplied our dog!

What?

S- That's so stupid! Everyone knows that the little puppies are, well, the dog's babies!

We heard even more laughing and Grady knocked on the door.

S- Come in!

She shouted, but I could tell she was laughing when she said it. We opened the door and stepped inside.

N- Sonny? Chad? What's _Pooper _doing here and what happened to your hair?

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**

Sonny's POV:

Chad was making my hair all messed up for the sketch while telling me this story about how his dog gave birth and his cousin told his sister that he was a wizard and multiplied their dog. We sat and talked for hours, munching on some popcorn.

S- That's so stupid! Everyone knows that the little puppies are, well, the dog's babies!

We laughed at my comment. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

S- Come in!

I saw Nico and Grady walk in.

N- Sonny? Chad? What's _Pooper _doing here and what happened to your hair?

I grabbed the hand mirror and looked at myself.

C- Hey! You weren't supposed to look until I finished!

S- So? Anyway, I look horrible! You're good at this!

C- If you ever tell anyone and I mean anyone- that I'm good at this whole make-up and hair thing, you will suffer!  
>G- Hello? Are we invisible?<p>

S- Oh, sorry, guys.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

C- Looks like I gotta go. Bye!

G- Bye….?

Nico and Grady looked at me after Chad shut the door behind him.

S- What?

N- What was Pooper doing here!

S- Well,

I said with and sweet face then turned it into an evil smirk…

S- I blackmailed him into helping me with the sketches and costumes.

N- No way!

S- Oh, yeah!

They grabbed the script and costumes and laughed when they saw how funny it was. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal Tawni and Janice.

S- Hey guys!

I said in a super peppy voice.

T- Woah! What's got you so peppy and why do you look disgusting?

S- Sketch.

J- Got it.

T- Listen, we need to talk to you.

S- OK.

T- So we were at The Dancing Cat last night and you won't believe who was there!

S- Let me guess…

J- Portlyn and her cyber-robot Marta!

S- I said to let me guess!

J- Sorry!

T- And they sucked! We should have won! We got a standing ovation!

J- And Portlyn's _daddy _owns the club and let them win!

S- Her daddy? OK, I really hate them, even more than before!

T- I know, right?

S- So, what are you guys gonna do about it?

J- Tawni has a plan.

S- A plan?

The three girls were potting a plan and it was good! Who knew _Tawni, _of all people, would make such a full proof plan?

**_.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• _**


	2. Chapter 2: The Showdown

Later that night…

Sonny's POV:

I was so ready to show those Falls freaks what So Random is all about!

Tawni's POV:

Janice and I went to the dancing cat and tricked the security guys to let us in. But he actually wasn't there. So, we just walked in. Portlyn and Marta were singing on stage again and we tried our best to block out their horrible voices. They got off stage and got all up in our faces.

P- What are you doing here?

T- We're here to make a deal with you.

P- Ok, what?

T- How about you let the audience pick the real winner, unless you're scared?

P- We're not too scared to let the audience pick the best singer.

T- Then, do it!

M- And the prize?

J- You can make out with Tawni's boyfriend!

T- What?

P- Are you scared?

T- No. And if you lose?

M- The winner can take my boyfriend.

J- You have a boyfriend?

M- Don't act so surprised!

J- Sorry!

T- And you have to say So Random rocks and that Mackenzie Falls suck on live television.

P- Fine!

T- Fine!

M- Good!

J- Good!

T- Ok, let's stop! We sound like Sonny and Chad!

P- Agreed.

J- Pick your opponent.

Portlyn looked around the place, but it was pretty big so she decided to spot the ugliest and weirdest girls to compete against.

T- We brought Sonny, just in case you can't pick.

M- Sonny? I heard that she sucks!

P- Really?

J- Sure, but I never really heard her.

P- Then, go get her. This just got better.

We brought Sonny over. She was totally ready for this. She was dressed in a pair of jeans that were cut on one side to make a half shorts/half pants kinda thing. She even made sure to rip holes in them herself to make her appearance dirty. But it was cute.

Then, Sonny wore a pink button up shirt with a black blazer that flowed in the back. With a pair of pink Keds.

P- Nice outfit.

She said with sarcasm dripping every word.

S- Thanks!

P- I was being sarcastic.

S- I know.

M- Ok, we'll give 10 minutes to get ready.

They fake smiled at us and walked away.

I texted Nico and Grady to tell them to get into position. Mackenzie Falls is going down!

Sonny's POV:

I went to the **STAIRCASE AND PLATFORM** and hung my two, big, confetti-filled balloons on the rail. I poured some confetti on my pink hat. I was ready. I gave the signal to Tawni and she gave the MC my track and the other cast mates were ready.

He started the music and I took a look at Marta and Portlyn. They were smirking and I smirk at them, knowing that they will lose.

MC- You're in for a treat tonight! Miss Sonny Munroe has been challenged by our winning champs! Give it up for Sonny Munroe!

He started the music and I took a look at Marta and Portlyn. They were smirking and I smirk at them, knowing that they will lose.

I picked up my hat and threw the confetti over the crowd and then picked up my pink cane and popped the balloons, letting all the confetti rain over them. Then, I slipped on my white glove on my right hand and grabbed the microphone.

**(Link for song: http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=tdVqtb6oilc PLEASE TAKE OUT THE SPACES!)**

(Yeah, yeah)  
>Picture it perfect, yeah<br>Don't hesitate to live your dreams (Sonny started to dance around the stage)  
>It's more than worth it, oh, oh<br>If you know what you wanna be

Why wait (Sonny throws her hat out to the crowd where Nico catches it. And she walks down the **STAIRCASE**)  
>When now is the right time<br>Today could just pass you by  
>Why wait (Sonny slings her leg over the rail)<br>It's your turn, it's your life  
>The future is what we make<br>So why wait (Sonny runs to the **BUBBLE STAGE**)

You've gotta reach out, yeah  
>And see the world is in your hands (High fives a few people in the crowd)<br>I know you know how (Sonny spins around)  
>Just gotta go for it, take a chance<p>

Why wait

When now is the right time  
>Today could just pass you by<br>Why wait  
>It's your turn, it's your life<br>The future is what we make (Sonny spins around while singing this line)  
>So why wait (Sonny jumps onto the pink chair on her left and sings)<p>

Ohh... aqui estas conmigo  
>Para vivir y cumplir tus suenos<p>

Y luchar por lo que has querido (Sonny sits down on the chair)  
>Encuentra tu luz...sigue, vive sin miedo oh hoo (Sonny gets off the chair then kicks it down)<p>

(Then, there's a long instrumental part and Sonny surfs the crowd. She spots Chad in the audience and waves.)

(Tawni was seen cheering as loud as she could and dancing with Janice. Marta and Portlyn were staring wide-eyed at her)

The music began to slow and Sonny was on the **WALKWAY STAGE, **kneeling down)

Why wait...(Grady places Sonny's hat back on her head) you're ready to do this  
>No way...(Sonny stands up and throws her hat down the walkway behind her) you can ever be stopped (The music got back to the fast tempo)<p>

Why wait  
>Tomorrow can be so far away<br>You're already here  
>Why wait<br>You just gotta let go  
>You've gotta believe in yourself all the way<br>You know that you've got what it takes (Sonny starts charging toward her hat and slams her foot on it)  
>So why wait!<p>

The audience exploded with excitement and Sonny shouted "Thank You, El Balie Del Gato!" with her perfect Spanish accent.

MC- Aright! I think there's a clear winner here! Sonny Munroe!

Tawni, Janice, Nico, and Grady ran up on stage and gave her a group hug. Marta and Portlyn ran up, ruining the moment.

P- What? We're the champions!

M- And always will be!

S- That's not what the crowd thinks!

P- I don't care, okay? My dad owns the place!

T- Hey, hey, hey! You still need to fulfill the bet.

We were backstage now and away from all the attention.

P- Fine! We'll say your show is better than ours!

J- Don't forget Marta's boyfriend!

M- Fine! I'll give him a call.

Marta gave him a call and I asked Tawni

S- Who's her boyfriend?

T- I don't but guessing from the rates of Mackenzie Falls, he's probably really hot!

She smiled widely, but all I could think of was Chad and how making out with someone else would break his heart.

M- You're here?...Great!...Come back stage….Because someone wants to meet you!

She hung up and said that he's coming.

S- You never told him he was part of the bet?

M- I thought that we'd win!

C- Marta! I told you that I'm NOT your boyfriend!

We turned around to see Chad outraged at Marta.

M- What do you mean, Chaddy?

She said while trying to flirt with him. Hey! Only I call him Chaddy!

C- Oh, hey Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady. Marta I told you like a gazillion times that I'm NOT and NEVER WILL BE your BOYFRIEND!

M- Aw, come on.

T- Wait, you know our names? So I take the whole hot thing back and if Chad's not your boyfriend then this bet still needs to be fulfilled.

C- What bet? And yes, I know your names.

J- Oh, so you didn't know? It was a So Random verses Mackenzie Falls bet. We bet them that if they won, Portlyn could make out with Hayden and if we won they would say that So Random is better than Mackenzie Falls and that the winner could make out with Marta's boyfriend.

C- So Sonny won and I'm Marta's fake boyfriend. So, does that mean I have to make out with her?

A blush spread across my cheeks as Chad smiled at the thought.

S- Wouldn't that go against the So Random rules?

P- Who cares? Let's see how they react!

J- That would be interesting.

N- Oh, gross! I do NOT want to see that!

G- I'm with you on that!

Chad and I were standing side by side and we made a full proof plan with just one look at each other.

S- Hmmmmmmmmm…

I said while facing Chad as I started to rub my hand on his arm.

S- Chaaaaaaaaaddy?

I said, batting my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

C- Yes, SonShine?

I wrapped my arms around his neck and took glances at everyone.

Marta had her mouth hanging open, Portlyn was wide-eyed, Tawni had fear in her eyes, Nico and Grady were disgusted and Janice wasn't even paying attention. I mentally laughed at Janice. She was so cool!

I turned back to Chad and leaned closer to him.

S- I love fooling people.

I whispered to him and he pulled me toward him, connecting our lips. After what seemed like hours, which was only like 5 minutes, we pulled apart from each other.

We looked around at everyone. Time to act normal!

S- Ugh! Gross! I had to make out with that creep!

C- Ew! Why did I have to be your pretend boyfriend, Marta?

S&C- UGH!

Everyone's expressions were back to normal and we smiled at each other. Mission accomplished!

T- That's a relief! I thought that you liked it!

N&G&J- PHEW!

M&P- There's our Chad!

Chad and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. They bought it!

After 3 minutes of cracking up, we settled down.

T- What's so funny?

S- Y-y-you guys bought that?

C- You guys are so foolish!

P- What?

Wow! These people are slower than I thought.

Chad slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

N- Uh, Sonny?

S- Yeah?

G- You've got a devil's arm around your waist.

I looked down and all I saw was Chad's arm. Oh, wait we haven't told them yet.

S- Oh, no! Guys, that's not an arm of a devil! It's the arm of my boyfriend.

I said while smiling and placing my arm on Chad's chest. He smiled down at me and we watched as everyone freaked out… exactly how we imagined.

T&G&N&J&M&P- WHAT?

That's when Zora ran from out of nowhere yelling, "CHANNY LIVES!" and disappearing into the crowd.

_**.•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´ .¸.• (¸.•´ •.¸)• **_

**Hope you enjoyed it and I promise to update a lot more often!**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
